You are fair game now Veronica Lodge (and I aim to take my piece)
by Protection 101
Summary: Placing his palm against the table and leaning forward. "Hello baby." His smirk grew wider as Veronica tried to hide the fact that he was getting to her. He took great pleasure in informing that Veronica no longer had protection under Hiram. That she was fair game and he was aiming to take his piece of her ... and of Betty.


**The 2018 Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #333 (Style) Third Person**

He walked into the room and smirked. His hard dark brown eyes grew even harder. His lips tightened at the sight before him. He pushed past the others whom were in his way towards his intended place. "Hello baby." He set his palm flat on the table and he leaned inward.

"Get lost." She growled as she turned her angry fiery brown eyes onto him. She had stiffened up the moment she felt his presence in the room. She refused to allow him to see that he affected her through.

"Oh now baby don't play like that." His smirk grew as he watched the minute move of annoyance that she tried to hide from him. He laughed inwardly as he thought that the great Veronica Lodge could never hide anything from him. But how he loved watching her try to. "I said hello baby." He leaned even closer into her personal space.

"Veronica?" A soft unsure voice spoke to the right of him. Turning his head. "Hello Betty. I knew you would be along." He watched as she stiffened tightly. He felt Veronica's anger grow. "Oh no baby don't you play like that." He spoke towards the sitting brunnette; but kept his eyes firmly on Betty's. "If you don't want any harm to come to Betty dear then you'll ..."

Veronica grabbed the label of his jacket against his neck. He refused to turn to look at her. He winked towards Betty. "Betty dear you; Veronica and I will be having some fun tonight." He licked his lips.

Veronica finally managed to make him to turn his head so his locked onto her fiery icy ones. "Yes baby?" He husked.

"If you even dare think of threating Betty ever again; then you will be sorry." Veronica spoke in a low and steel voice.

His smirk moved to the other side of his lips. "Veronica you no longer have any protection from your dear ol' daddy any longer. He can no longer protect you." He leaned forward and licked the side of her face. "You are free game now darling." He breathed his whisky sour breath against her skin.

Veronica managed to slap him across his face.

"I love it when they play rough." He laughed. "It makes it all that much better between the sheets." His eyes turned to look at the stiff and pale Betty. "I know all about Dark!Betty Betty dear so I know you are going to be one wild tigeress in bed also." He licked his lips. "I can't wait till I get both of you in bed."

"Veronica?" Betty whispered.

He managed to break Veronica's hold on him. Standing he straightened his leather jacket. He stepped forward. "Don't worry Betty dear ... you will quite enjoy being with me. I'll even let you and Veronica have plenty of time without me." He was suddenly jerked backwards.

"What the hell is your problem!" FP growled as he jerked him against the table. "How dare you!"

"You are just mad because I beat you to them." He smirked in FP's angry and hard eyes. "They are mine FP. If you play nice then I may let you borrow them from time to time."

FP slammed his fist into his jaw. He managed to wrap his fingers around his neck and jerked him forward. "If I ever see you in Riverdale ever again; then believe me I'll end you."

He hadn't missed the fact that Veronica quickly got out of the booth; and quickly wrapped her arms around Betty. He knew that the two girls were holding tightly on to one another. "They are mine." He hissed once more as his eyes turned firmly back onto FP's. "I'm not going to share them. They are mine." His eyes slanted in hatred at the other man.

"That will be enough FP." Tom Keller spoke from the side. "Help me take him to the squard car." He very well knew that the man whom FP Jones held tightly to would just start swinging once FP loosened his hold on him. Tom knew that Pops wasn't the place for a fist fight with a law breaker ... not when it was full of innoncent peoples ... most of them were teenagers. No Tom knew that FP had him well in hand; and that it would just be easier if FP just held on as tightly as he is until they get to his squard car.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied as he spat against FP's face. "Not without my girls." His eyes glimmed as he looked back over to where Veronica had Betty protectively behind her. Her right arm wrapped tightly around her back; managing to press Betty tightly against her back. "Come on girls. Don't worry they don't have anything to hold me for long." He licked his lips. "But even if Tom here does manage to lock me up tonight; us three can still have fun behind bars. After all there is a wooden bed there. I know for a fact that a wooden bed is just as fun as a cotton mattress." He was quickly spiting out blood as FP socked him in the mouth.

FP jerked him up against him. "Let's go pal." He growled. He shoved him in front of himself; and managed to lock his arms tightly behind him.

Rolling his eyes he started to follow after Tom out of the diner. "I'll come back for you girls. Betty dear I'll even allow Veronica to show you what I am expecting from you." He laughed as the door slammed shut. He was quickly shoved against the back of the police car. His face heating the trunk with a loud smack. His arms jerking almost out of their sockets as Tom Keller read him his rights.

 **end**


End file.
